DBZ vs Beyblade
by Majin-fuzzy-elf
Summary: Have you ever thought how it would be if Kai (beyblade) and Trunks (dragon ball z) were 'together'... so this is KaiTrunks yaoi story.


Hi, have you ever thought what it was like if Kai was in dragon ball z? Kai is hot . . . just like mirai Trunks! Have you ever thought- what if those two were a couple? Well, I did . . . this story is going to be a Kai/Trunks yaoi story that considers violence and sexual parts . . . you been warned! Don't like- don't ready! P.s- I guess it will change in to – R in the later chapters. 

Well, the reason that this story is at beyblade section is 'cause this story will be most of the time in Kai POV.

Now, let the story begin . . .

* * *

**Chapter 1- why don't you get a life?**

_Kai POV._

I stood there . . . looking at his cold eyes . . . shine in . . . happiness? I knew my grandfather was thrilled to kill me, which, by the way, was going tohappen very soon . . . but still . . . I'm his grandson! How can he be happy in a moment like this?

I started to back off when he got his dagger out for the first time . . . once I could see my reflection in it, but now? Now I could see my own blood on it; not a pleasant sight.

I was locked in that damn abbey again . . . how? . . . well, this is a long story . . .

I can try and tell you, but I think I would be unable to finish the story in time; after all, I'm going to the next world in a few seconds.

"Any last requests, brat?" he asked me in his rash voice; this time you could hear the mocking too.

I stepped back a few more steps as I was holding my bleeding arm, it was a pretty deep cut, you could tell by all the blood that was coming out of it.

Suddenly I felt something hard and cold behind me (A/N: I know what you think). . . the stone wall . . . now there was no more place to run.

Why I don't fight back you ask? Actually I did, you even can see the bruises on his old stinking body . . . I even tried to fight him when he got the dagger out, but I already told you what happened after that, right? Well at least you can get the picture after I told you that my arm got a deep cut.

I started to breath heavily as I fell to a sitting position; I couldn't believe I was actually afraid . . . but I couldn't deny it, I was! Weren't you afraid too if you were going to die?

My grandfather got closer to me and his cocky smile appeared again on his thin ugly lips, I hated that smile so much!

Remember the question he asked me few seconds before? You know what he wanted by that? He wanted me to bag for his mercy . . . I guess you already know that I rather . . . 'die' . . . then do this.

I just set there; as I stared at the place around me I could feel the blur of the senses inside of me . . . I could tell you that the rage was the dominant there. I know that in most situations when there is rage boiling inside the adrenalin can take over you and help you get out of nasty situations . . . but not in that one.

"Prepare to die" I heard him yelling and he got his hand into the air; his hold on the dagger tightened.

The next thing I could think to do is to jump from the place I been sitting in and escape the dagger . . . I could escape . . . to the sides . . . but I didn't. For the first time in my life I actually thought about the future.

Perhaps and I'll escape from my grandfather, but then what? Does my life worth living? Actually, I don't have any reason to stay alive, it's not like anyone will care . . . the blade breakers? . . . na, they don't really care, they all just want me there with them because of my skills.

Except for them I don't see someone that ever got close enough to me to actually care.

Oh, hell, why not, at least in the next world I wouldn't need to run from my grandfather.

I just closed my eyes and tried to help my grandfather to kill me.

How? Well, I could stop defending myself and expos my body to the dagger . . . and so I did.

When it finally hit me my eyes snapped open and I could swear that I saw my father and mother in front of me . . . reaching their hands to me.

I could taste my blood in my moth . . . yak!

My grandfather looked shocked; he didn't understand why I didn't try to escape . . .

Oh well, maybe one day he will, but then it will be too late.

I felt the pain and tried to enjoy it, you know what? I actually did.

"Goodbye stinking world" were my last words; my grandfather looked terrified from the big smile that appeared suddenly on my lips.

Everything around me started to blur, I knew this feeling too good, it wasn't the first time that I felt like I'm losing everything inside of me.

Suddenly there was darkness all around of me and the pain disappeared, then a white blinding light appeared from nowhere and I felt something itching my head.

When I finally adapted to the light I saw a group of people standing in line . . .

'What the hell' I thought to myself as I scratched my head, suddenly I felt something warm passing in my hand; I looked up.

"What the" I was unable to think what to say, a yellow ring flew over my head.

"This thing called halo" I heard a voicebehind of me; I turned around quickly.

I bomped into the man and fell to the ground.

"Oh, sorry, let me help you" he said and offered me a hand.

I looked up, a tall black haired guy smiled at me, he wore an orange training suite.

I took his hand as I still wondered what was going on, he pulled me up.

"Who are you" I asked him rudely; this whole place and feeling was new for me and I was confused.

"Oh, right, my name is Goku" he said with a soft smile appearing on his lips.

"Kai" I told him shortly.

_TBC . . ._

* * *

I know it's not the best place to stop. 

I don't think that there is any spelling mistakes here but there might be some grammar mistakes ( I live in Israel and people don't really speak here English . . . teacher just don't know how to teach it properly . . .;), well, read and it and if there're too many grammar mistakes I'll re- write it.

Oh, I guess people hate reading this over and over again so I'm only going to say it only once . . . if you got the time, please review, I accept criticism.


End file.
